An Excerpt from Magical Theory Basics
by P.L.S
Summary: This is a couple pages from one of Hermione's books.


Title: An Excerpt from Magical Theory Basics by Ino I. Tolluso  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Rating: dehydrated mild salsa  
  
Summery: This is a couple pages from one of Hermione's books.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own anything here.  
  
Author Notes: I got a shock of inspiration.  
  
===================  
  
In spell work there are several different classifications that are often forgotten and over looked by those who are both casting the spell and those who are breaking the spell. In some cases spells are misnamed and it creates confusion, in others just knowing the type doesn't help because the type of spell breaking needed is misnamed. It isn't really surprising to find out that St. Mungo's most common spells needing to be undone are those who suffer from misnomers rather than spells that just need a lot of raw power to break. Those problems are only outstripped in number by potion mistakes, broom and apparation accidents, and accidental magic gone awry. Charms Masters and Magical Theory Specialists are often called upon to explain this problem and most simply get frustrated and resort to saying I don't know, instead of giving the explanation.  
  
It really is just a matter of knowing your classifications and knowing how the spell you are casting is going to effect the subject. The following is a listing of the more common spell classes and their definitions.  
  
Curses: Curses are the epitome of immediate effect spells. They work on the molecular or genetic level and are ofttimes permanent but treatable with regular potions or spells. They may be invoked with a wand and word or a ritual, and are integral with a study of Dark Magic (which centers on unnatural changes and permanence of spells as well as subversive and subtle magics of the mind and spirit.) It is suggested with any curse that a part of the castor's personality goes into the potent magic then blends with the subject's magic and changing to be the most effective it needs to be, thus making each curse unique even if the spell is cast by the same person in a short amount of time.  
  
Hexes: Like curses, some hexes can be permanent and are associated with the Dark Arts. Hexes manipulate on the cellular level or as they are directed, whether it is permanent depends on the castor's magical strength and personality. Hexes are the second most misnamed of spells and are often confused with curses and may be mistreated by those who have good intentions. The two most famous of the misnamed hexes are the Curstious Curse and the Imperious Curse, both are temporary unless cast by five or more people with similar personalities and strengths. Many hexes are known for their battle uses or their use in torture situations. Depending on the hex, the subject, and the castor's strength the effects could last for a few seconds to a few years. Hexes are best countered by a strong spell negation or a potion treatment unless otherwise indicated. It is recommended that unless one has experience with the hex, one should seek professional help in treatment.  
  
Jinxes: Jinxes are bubbles of magic which influences the area around the subject. Some may cause the subject to see or perceive the world in an untrue way, others may cause the balancing effect in events that the subject participates in swing one way or another. The most used jinxes are the health influencers, luck influencers, and the rose coloured world jinxes. Most jinxes are canceled with a spell negation from the castor or a small ritual or potion used by the subject. Weaker jinxes can be dispelled with focused exertion of will from the subject.  
  
Charms: Charms are mostly egocentric, connecting the caster to the subject to allow for a direct influence in the subject. Charms are mostly bridges and work best with two active castors or a castor and a magical object. Charms are the most misnamed of all spells, many so-called charms are hexes or curses (i.e. healing charms, the cheering charm and other mood and mind changers, colour changing charms, and memory helping and learning charms.) The summoning charm and true-tracking charms are the best examples of real charms. Charms are also the easiest to cancel of all the spells, it takes only the subject or the castor using an exertion of will to snap the connection.


End file.
